Konoha High School
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: i think this is my best yet!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High School

INFO

Name:** Kseniya Angelina Reisha**

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Personality: fun, serious when need to be, confident, and loyal

Chapter 1

"Wake up Kseniya, time for your fist day school!" My mother called from down stairs. I groaned and rolled out of my bed. I really didn't want to go.

I just moved to Konoha from Amegakure. And you know what that means. Yep gotta start a new life……basically. Isn't that going to be great!?! (Sarcasm)

I got up and got dressed. I went down stairs and got some breakfast. I looked at the clock and it read it eight o' clock. "HOLY CRAP!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!" I yelled. I ran out the door as fast as possible.

I kept running until I bumped into someone. We both ended up on the ground. "I'M SOO SORRY!!!" we both blurted out at the same time. I looked up and saw a guy with blonde hair. He had blue eyes, and wore the same colors I did. "HEY! Do you go to Konoha High too? If you did I never noticed you" He was kind of hyper. "Um….yeah…I'm a sophomore," I paused, "I just moved here." I said smiling at him. "Oh, so do you mind if I walk you there….because you were going the wrong way." He said getting up and smiling at me. I blushed. _**"That makes me feel like an idiot."**_I thought. "So what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Kseniya Reisha, who are you?" I asked getting up as well.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"So…..where did you move from?"

"I'm from Amegakure."

"REALLY? I mean that's cool."

I giggled. We talked all the way to school. It was a casual high school. You had the preps, goths and emos; you had the gamers, the punks, the skaters, the nerds and ECT. Before I moved here I was an outcast. I mean I could be a gamer.

"Hey Kseniya, do you want me to show you where the office is?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." I turned to him. Then I bumped into another guy. _"__**Damn my clumsiness**__!" _I thought. I looked up to see a raven haired boy…the back of his head looks like a chickens butt, though he was kind of cute.

"S…sorry." I said.

"It's ok, just watch where you're going next time."

"Grrr!!!" I looked at Naruto who had just growled.

"What do you want, dobe?" he asked Naruto. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. "Kseniya, you can go on without me!"

I just went into the building and acted like nothing happened. I walked up to the front office and saw a lady with black hair.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Um…yeah, I'm new here and I need a schedule."

"Oh, well then, I'm Shizune the secretary! I will need your name please."

"Kseniya Reisha."

"Ahh, here you are!" Shizune said handing me a schedule.

"Thanks."

"Have a good first day!" She yelled as I walked out the double doors.

I have to admit that I was a tad bit nervous. I looked down at my schedule:

1st Block: History: Kakashi Hatake Room: 145

2nd Block: Art: Iruka Umino Room: 120

3rd Block: Math: Asuma Saratobi Room: 130

4th Block: English: Ebisu Room: 119

5th Block: Psychology: Ibiki Morino: Room: 110

6th Block: Horticulture: Kurenai Saratobi: Room: 148

7th Block: P.E.: Anko Mitarashi: Room: 159

Well to room 145.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into the class room about ten minutes after the bell. "You, you're late." Mr. Hatake said.

"Um…sorry I'm the new student."

"I see," He started, "why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um….hi, I'm Kseniya Reisha and I just moved here from Amegakure." I said.

"I heard it rained EVERY day there." Mr. Hatake said.

"Not EVERY day…"

"That was a joke…anyway please take a seat by Jane" I looked around the class room, "raise your hand, Jane."

"I raise my hand for no man!" A girl said.

"That's Jane…"

She sat in the middle of the class room. I sat down next to her. She smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back. Mr. Hatake gave me a text book. "The work is on the board, now as for the rules don't bother me, and just do the work, also no talking." He said walking to his desk. "Don't worry he won't do anything," Jane whispered. "Like once I went off my meds and jumped on his desk and started dancing and then I screamed "I AM WOMAN AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!" It was amazing!" she said.

"Ms. Umogachi please quiet down, other students are trying to work." Mr. Hatake said without looking up from his book. About thirty minutes after that the bell rang. Everyone got up and started leaving for their next class.

"HEY KSENIYA, WAIT UP!" Jane called out at me. I stopped and waited for her.

"So, let me see your schede!"

"My WHAT?"

"You know, your schedule!"

"Oh, here" I said handing it to her.

"Uh…huh, your next class should be down that hallway!" she said not watching where she was going. Then she bumped into somebody.

"WHATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She yelled at the guy. I found this funny because she was the one who wasn't looking.

"Oh, it's just you Neji I see that your hair is especially soft and very conditioned today!" Jane said touching his hair. This seemed to have disturbed him greatly.

Neji shivered and pushed her hand away. "Um…..thanks?" Neji said walking pass us. Jane turned and watched him walk away.

"He wants me." She suddenly said

"Um, sure." I said with uncertainty.

"So you agree then Kseniya."

"No, that's not what I…"

"Great than I walk you t your next class it's this way!"

When we arrived Jane danced off to her next class, literally. I walked into the art room and sat down in a random seat. Soon the other students started to walk in. I then felt something on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a puppet.

"You're in my seat!"

I basically had a heart attack and fell out of the seat I was in.

"You shouldn't tease the new girl Sasori."

I looked up and saw a guy with short red bed head hair. Standing next to him was a black girl with long dark purple hair.

"But Araya, she was in my seat." The red head said, I was guessing this was Sasori.

"You could have asked her nicely." Araya said getting closer to Sasori. My guess is that they're boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You ok?" a tan girl with red hair asked sitting next to a blonde girl….or is that a guy?

"I'm fine."

"So what's your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Kseniya Reisha."

"I'm Lurrain, this over here is Deidara, the purple haired girl is Araya, and the red head is Sasori." Lurrain explained.

"So what's a freshman doing in _this_ class, un?" Deidara asked.

"_So it's a guy!"_

"I'm not a freshman, I'm a sophomore!"

"Settle down class." Mr. Umino said.

Everyone sat down.

"You can sit by me!" Araya whispered. Sasori sat in front of her, Lurrain sat to her right with Deidara in front of her. So I decided to sit to her left.

"I see we have a new student, you must be Kseniya Reisha." Mr. Umino said looking over at me.

"_I wonder how he got the scar across his nose." _I thought.

"Tell us something about yourself."

"I'm from Amegakure and that's all I'm going to say…"

"Well it seems that you're sitting with the best students in this class." Mr. Umino said smiling, "anyway let's get started on a new project."

Mr. Umino explained the project. We were to draw and paint anything we wanted. Mr. Umino handed out some paper that was about as big as my torso. Then he let us discuss what we were going to draw.

"Ok so Kseniya, what are you going to draw?" Lurrain asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Well I know what I'm doing." Sasori said.

"Everyone knows what you're doing!" Araya said.

"YOU'RE GONNA DRAW A PUPPET!!!" Lurrain yelled out. She's very….hyper.

Soon a guy with brown hair walked over.

"Hey Kankuro, why aren't you sitting with us?" Lurrain asked tilting her head to the side.

"Um…I don't know, maybe it's because the new girl is sitting in my seat!" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright," Kankuro said, "you're just lucky you're cute." This caused me to blush a little.

"Hey, don't scare her away Kankuro!"

"I'M NOT! I just came over to see what type of puppet Sasori was going to do."

"Copy cat," Araya sung.

"What are you gonna do Deidei?" Lurrain asked Deidara.

Deidara blushed at the nickname Lurrain gave him.

"Don't call me that, un!" he said angrily.

"This reminds me," Araya suddenly said, "just to let you know, Sasori's my boyfriend and Deidara and Lurrain are also going out."

This didn't surprise me much. Then the bell rang.

"Well see ya tomorrow." Lurrain said dragging Deidara out of the class room.

"Don't mind her," Araya said, "she's always like that."

I started to walk to my next class until Naruto saw me in the hallway.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get to walk you to the office."

"It's ok."

"Do you mind if I walk you to your next class?"

"Nope, my next class is math with Asuma Saratobi."

"That's this way!"

He walked me to Asuma's class and we said our good byes.

IX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into the class room as the bell rang. Again I sat in a random seat near the front. The rest of the students started to come in.

"Man what a drag," a guy said, "a _girl's _sitting in my seat."

He was referring to me. His hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Sorry,"

"No don't worry about it I'll just sit right here."

He sat in the desk in front of me. He sounded bored.

"So you're the new girl Naruto told me about?" I looked up to see a girl with blonde that were pulled back into four spiked punkish pigtails.

"Hi, I'm Temari," She said smiling, "and this lazy bum over here is Shikamaru."

"Thanks." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

The late bell rung and the teacher came into the class room.

"Alright class, let's get started…" he took out a clip bored and started skimming the room. "Shikamaru, you're not in your regular seat." Mr. Saratobi said.

"Well sir, as you can see the new girl took it." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Well I guess I don't mind you sitting there," Mr. Asuma looked at me, "what's your name?"

"Kseniya Reisha."

"Well…welcome to Konoha High, do you like it so far?"

"It's pretty good so far..."

"Don't worry I'm not going to make you stand in front of the class and tell us about yourself."

"_Thank goodness!" _

"Alright let's get started," Soon Saratobi started to explain the algebra that we were going to do.

"Now…I'm going to step out for a bit," Asuma said after explaining what page numbers we do, "Shikamaru, you're in charge."

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. He turned toward me and said that I can work in his group, which were Temari and himself. He explained to me that Temari was his girlfriend. She was very ruthless.

Saratobi sensei then walked back into the class room. "Mr. Saratobi may I please use the bathroom?" Temari asked. "Are you past problem number 5?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then you're excused."

Temari got up and left the room.

"_I wonder how a lazy guy like Shikamaru got with a ruthless girl like Temari…" _

It was really silent between us. Looks like he didn't mind it, so I kept quiet. Temari came back and she started asking me questions like: "Do you have any friend?"

Stuff like that.

(After Class)

I walked to my next class by myself. I sat in the back this time. Everyone came in the class room once the bell rang.

"Alright class let's take roll."

He took roll and got to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto," Mr. Ebisu asked, "has anybody seen Naruto Uzumaki lately?"

I hesitated to raised my hand.

"Well seems like we have a new student," Mr. Ebisu looked at me, "What's your name?"

"Kseniya Reisha"

"It's a pleasure having you in my class, and since Naruto is late let's get on with class."

"I'M HERE!!!!!"

Naruto ran into the class doing a hook slide, looking like an idiot.

"Baka!"

"SHUT UP KIBA NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Naruto yelled at this Kiba person.

I looked to my right to see what Kiba looked like. He had red paint on his cheeks shaped like fangs. He also had brown hair.

"WELL YOU SHOULD ADMIT WHAT YOU ARE!!!" Kiba stood up.

"Kiba calm down!" I looked over and saw a black girl sitting next to him. She was very pretty. Her hair was black and goes down to her back.

"But Tera…" Kiba whined.

"Would you two please settle down and take your seats!!" Mr. Ebisu said before things got any worse.

"Whatever…" Naruto said taking a seat to my left, "closet pervert." He mumbled. I giggled a bit.

He looked shocked at me.

"Kseniya, I didn't know you were in this class!" Naruto whispered to me while Mr. Ebisu taught the lesson. This went on for awhile. Soon class was over. It wasn't so boring with Naruto around he's so hyper it's adorable.

I then walked to my next class.

I walked in and sat down in my psychology class.

VI


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The whole class room was full, and everyone was staring at me. I sat in the only seat available. That was next to a guy with red hair. When I sat down everyone was surprised.

He glared at me.

"Um…hi," I said, "I'm Kseniya Reisha, I'm new here as you can probably tell."

"I'm Gaara."

His voice was raspy and cold. I liked it.

"It's nice meeting you Gaara." I said smiling. I think this is the most I've talked all day.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!!" said a booming voice that came from no where.

Mr. Morino came into to class room.

"Looks like we got new meat," Mr. Morino stared at me with a scary look on his face, "What's your name?"

"Kseniya Reisha."

"Alright Ms. Reisha, we just started a new project, everyone in the class room has a partner except for Gaara, so you'll be his partner."

Gaara gave him an "I'll murder you" look.

Then the bell rang.

"That was the first lunch bell, that's our lunch, there are three lunches." Mr. Morino explained to me, "Know class let's go eat lunch."

As I entered the lunch room I was basically tackled.

"YAYZ, Kseniya we have the same lunch!" I looked up and saw Jane.

"Jane?"

"Now you should meet the president of the student council!"

She led me to a table where a girl with long black hair was sitting.

"Hi Akira," Jane said.

"Hello Jane," she was smiling at me, "you're that girl in my psychology class, Kseniya right?"

"Yes" I said.

"It's nice meeting you," She got up "Now I have to go discuss to my partner about this project." She walked over to a different table and sat down next to a guy who looked very scary to me. He wore his hair in a pony tail and had lines going down his face. I looked over at Jane and saw that she was staring in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's Itachi Uchiha," Jane said, "He's like the leader of the goths!"

"Goths?"

"Yeah, let's go sit down!" she smiled at me. She led me to the table. (Author: they have packed lunches)

We sat down and started eating and a few others joined us.

"Alright everyone," Jane stated, "this is Kseniya, she's new here!"

"Hi…" I said.

"Alright Kseniya, this is Hinata…" She pointed at a girl with bluish hair. Hinata seemed very shy.

"Over here is Kiba…" Jane continued.

"I already know her." Kiba said.

Jane looked at us dumbfounded.

"We're in the same English class." I said.

"Oh so you know Tera Suki as well. That person right there is Sasuke."

"_That's the guy I ran into earlier today." _I thought.

I looked over at the table next to us and saw Gaara eating alone.

"Don't worry about him he wants to eat alone." Sasuke said.

I looked at him and nodded my head.

Jane kept talking about something that has to do with crabs and Tera also talked with her. I was confused about the whole conversation!

Soon some blonde girl walked by and dumped water on Jane's head.

"Oh, I'm sorry the vibration of your loud voice knocked my cup over." She said sarcastically.

"Ino stop being a bitch and leave us the hell alone." Tera said sticking up for Jane.

"You're the bitch Suki! You are technically a female dog!"

"I'm gonna kill her!" Tera said almost lashing out at Ino. Kiba held her back. I held Jane back from trying to kill her as well.

Ino left.

"If those damn teachers weren't there I would've killed her by now!" Jane said.

"You're not the only one." Tera said.

After lunch we headed back to psychology class.

"Now Gaara explain to Kseniya what the project's going to be on, the rest of you talk about the project with your partners."

Gaara gave him an agitated look and turned toward me.

"I decided to do it on schizophrenia."

"Ok" I said happily.

"The report must be at least eight pages, and has to have a poster," Gaara finished.

I looked down and thought about what he said.

"My house or your house?" Gaara asked.

"Um…it doesn't matter to me."

"Then your house."

"Ok," I started "what day and time?"

"I don't care"

"Let's see today's Friday so how about tomorrow at…12?" I smiled at him.

"Whatever."

Gaara didn't seem to care about anything. He looks at me.

"What?"

"Huh," I snapped out of it, "sorry I was in a daze."

Soon an hour or so passed by and the last bell rang.

I walked to my next class which was Horticulture. It was pretty boring. So my next class was P.E.

I walked in the gym and walked up to the coach.

"Hi, I'm the new student."

"Ah," Coach Mitarashi said, "your name?"

"Kseniya Reisha."

Alright Monday you'll need gym clothes ok?"

"Ok."

"Go sit down behind Shikamaru."

I walked over to him and sat behind him.

"You again," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hey Shikamaru you know this girl?"

I looked beside Shikamaru and saw a guy who was chubby.

"Yeah she's in my second block. Her name is Kseniya; the good thing about her is that she's quiet."

"Alright class, go get dressed!"

P.E. was boring. I sat there the whole time because I didn't have any clothes!

9


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bell for the end of the day rang. I was so happy to go home. I walked out of the school building thinking about how Gaara and I are going to do our project together.

"Hey Kseniya wait up," I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Naruto.

"Hey!" I said.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um…working on a project with Gaara,"

"Oh ok…wait with GAARA!?!"

"Yeah…is that a problem?"

"He's just…" Naruto was cut off.

"Hey Dobe,"

Naruto and I turned around and saw Sasuke. Naruto ran up to him.

"What do you want Sasuke-teme," Naruto yelled right in Sasuke's ear.

"Shut up dobe! We have detention remember! Lady Tsunade told me to get you." Sasuke turned toward me.

"Um…hi" I said.

"It was nice seeing you again Kseniya."

"Nice seeing you to."

"Now c'mon dobe," Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and left with Naruto struggling.

I sighed and kept walking.

"Kseniya," I heard someone say behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around and saw Gaara.

"Hi Gaara," I said smiling.

"I need your phone number."

"Oh that totally slipped my mind!"

I took out my pen and some paper from my bag, and wrote my phone number on it.

"Here," I handed him the paper.

"Thanks."

"Well see ya tomorrow!"

I started walking home again.

When I got home everything was a mess.

"Mom," I called out, "I thought you were gonna clean today!?!" I yelled.

"Hello to you to," she said sarcastically coming up from behind me.

"AH," I turned around and glared at her, "Don't scare me like that!"

"I did clean up, thank you very much."

"Um..." I looked around to see where she had cleaned up.

"I cleaned your room and my room."

I ran to my room! My stuff was all neat and…organized. I looked at it in awe.

"Well do you like it!?!" My mom asked.

"Y…yeah."

"Good!"

"Um…Mom," I said.

"Yes?"

"I have to work on a project tomorrow and I told my partner we'll work on it tomorrow…" I paused, "is that ok?"

"Of course it is sweaty! What's there name?"

"His name is Gaara."

"A he…huh? Well that'll be interesting what time is he coming?"

"12 o' clock"

"Hmmm…I won't be here…"

"Why?"

"I have to go job hunting unless you don't want me to pay the bills."

"Oh…ok." I stared down.

"Oh…he can still come just don't do anything "Naughty" when I'm gone ok!?!"

My face turned red.

"Why do you say things like that? You should know I won't!!!!"

"I know, I know, just calm down I was only joking."

Then I felt my phone vibrate in the bag. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"**Where do you live?"**

"Hey, Gaara" I said smiling.

I looked towards the door and noticed that my mom was still standing at the door.

"Um…hold on a sec Gaara." I put my hand over the phone.

"GET OUT MOM!!!" I said.

"BUT I'M TRYING TO HEAR THE CONVERSATION!!!!"

"MOM!!!" I whined

"Ok…fine." I went out to the hall and made sure she was gone.

"Sorry about that." I said a little embarrassed.

"**Do you guys always fight like that?" **

"Not all the time, no."

"**Well where do you live?" **

"Um…I live 5 houses away from the school to the left."

"**Alright I'll see you tomorrow. I have all the supply except for the poster." **

"I believe I have a poster board…"

"**Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." **

"Ok, bye!" I heard the click and hung up.

________________________________________________

(The next day)

Gaara arrived on time. He wore mostly black. I showed him to my room.

"My mom isn't here right now so it's just me and you!" I said.

"So is it just you and her?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened to your father?"

I stared down at the floor.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gaara said.

"It's alright. I never new him so it doesn't matter," I smiled at him, "my father cheated on my mom when I was little so they got a divorce that's all."

"Oh…let's get started."

"Ok!"

I got the poster board out while he got his lap top out and started searching the web.

"Hey, Gaara," I said making him look up, "why do you eat alone?"

He just glared at me.

"O…ok then." I said, "You don't have to explain."

Soon there was an awkward silence.

"What should we do first?" Gaara asked breaking the silence.

"The report" I said a little too cheerfully.

He googled schizophrenia, and went to wikipedia.

I took notes.

"Hey, Gaara," I suddenly said. He looked at me, "what grade are you in?"

"I'm in 9th," he said, "why do you wanna know?"

"_Whoa, I thought he was older than me…he sure does act like it." _

"Because I always thought you were older than me." I said with a smile.

"What grade are you in?" he asked

"10th" I said.

"Why are you so nice to me," Gaara asked out of nowhere, "usually people are afraid of me."

"Do you want me to be afraid of you?" I asked

Gaara chuckled a bit and looked at me.

"No"

"Okay then…I don't see why people are afraid of you!" I said, "You seem to be a decent guy to me." I smiled at him. He just stared blankly at me. A few minutes passed by.

"Hey Gaara, you want something to eat?" I asked only because I was hungry.

"Sure"

We walked to the kitchen to see what we had to eat. I looked in the refrigerator and saw nothing…it was empty.

"Guess we'll have to wait until…" I was cut off by my mother entering the house.

"Kseniya I'm home~" my mom sung coming into the kitchen.

"And you must be Gaara! It's a pleasure meeting you!"

"_Please don't embarrass me!" _I thought.

"Like wise." Gaara said.

"Well I got you kids some McDonalds! I didn't now what you like Gaara so I got you the same thing that Kseniya got, a Big Mac with fries. Is that ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Well here you guys go," She said handing me the bags, "Did you guys finish your project?"

"No we have five more weeks to do it." Gaara answered.

We went back in my room and ate in silence. Then Gaara's phone went off afterwards. His ring tone was Korn, "Dead Bodies Everywhere"

"Hello, no," he sighed. "Do I have to? Fine…Bye"

"Sorry but I have to go." He said getting his stuff. I walked him out the front door.

"Bye!" I said happily. As he walked away I saw him lift his hand and waved.


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

Chapter 6

(Monday mourning)

I got up out of bed and got dressed in my school uniform. Then I did the rest of my morning routine and went off to school.

Once again I saw Naruto on his way. He was ahead of me.

"YO, Naruto wait up!" I yelled. He stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Hey, Kseniya." He said cheerfully. I caught up with him and we started walking.

"So…how was the project with Gaara?" he asked.

"It was…nice." I said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's very quiet but he's nice." I smiled.

"Well, I just want you to be careful around him…" he whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Because, there's a rumor that he killed someone…so watch ou- ."

I cut him off by smacking him hard on the head.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I yelled storming off to the school.

I walked in and noticed barely anyone was there so I decided to go to my new locker. I tried to open it and I failed. I tried again and it still didn't budge.

"STUPID LOCKER!" I yelled.

"There's no need to yell at inanimate objects."

I looked up to see that it was Sasuke.

"Where's Naruto?" he questioned.

"I left him because he was being a jerk…" I said.

"What's your combination?"

I told him what it was and he easily opened it.

"Hey, Sasuke, why are you here so early?" I questioned.

"Because, I had to retake a test."

"Oh…"

I put a few of my books in my locker and took the ones I needed.

"Well Kseniya, I'll see you later."

"Bye…" I said.

As I began walking, then suddenly a girl with glasses and long bright red hair came up to me.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, bitch you need to stay away from MY Sasuke!" she said.

"Your Sasuke? He is MINE!" Ino came yelled coming from behind me.

Oh my God, girls fight over him? That's stupid! They started bickering among each other. I decided to take my leave there. I started to back away slowly. I turned around and Gaara was standing right behind me.

"AH!" I screamed.

"Am I that scary?" he asked.

"N-no! you just startled me!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Anyway, how's the poster board going?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't started it but I did find it!" I said with a bright smile.

"Just don't wait till the last moment." He said walking off to his class as the bell rang.

I walked to class and sat down next to Jane.

"Hey!" Jane said excitedly.

"Hi!"

Kakashi then began a boring lesson and we were to take notes.

(Third block)

I sat next to Gaara like I did on Friday. Mr. Morino called roll and then we went to lunch. I sat down in my seat and opened my lunch box. I noticed a girl was sitting next to Sasuke. She had brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi," I said smiling at her. "I'm Kseniya."

"Hi, I'm Dawn." She said with a sincere smile.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Tera yelled as she sat down with Kiba following her like he was a puppy. I laughed at the thought.

"DAWN YOUR !" Tera yelled.

"…" (Dawn)

"Where were you yesterday!" Tera yelled again.

"I was sick."

"CONTAGIOUS!" Jane yelled coming out of nowhere.

"AH!" I screamed.

"What, am I that scary?" Jane said.

"N…no, you just startled me." I said with my hand on my chest.

"Ha-ha! I bet I did." Jane proudly said.

"Well, lookie here…it's the skank!" Karin said yanking me by my hair.

"Well at least I'm not a man in disguise." I said.

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled.

I stood up and faced her.

(Gaara's POV)

I looked up from my food to see Karin start something with Kseniya. This can't go well. What did Kseniya do to piss Karin off?

She must've looked at Sasuke or something.

Suddenly Karin pushed Kseniya and then a cat fight started. I was not expecting this. Jane then jumped in as well. And of course those perverted idiots came and started screaming things like, "Rip off her shirt!" or "Damn!" in excitement. I rolled my eyes and decided to get up and help. A few of the teachers came running to. I pulled Kseniya off of Karin, and Neji got Jane, while a teacher got Karin.

"Alright to the office all three of you!" Mrs. Tsunade yelled. "You guys escort them!" she yelled at Neji and I. I sighed in annoyance.

All of us walked down the hall in silence to the principles office. Tsunade told Neji and me to stay in the hall until she's done. Neji and I waited in silence.

"Gaara, what's your relationship with Kseniya?" Neji asked out of the blue.

"What's yours with Jane?" I spat back.

"Well, Jane and I have been friends for awhile, I kind of had a crush on her, but…when we reached high school we just…changed I guess."

There was a long pause.

"Kseniya, is my partner for a project." I stated.

Suddenly the door opened. Kseniya looked like she was about to cry, while Jane was trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure your mom will understand…" she said.

Kseniya than sat down on the floor and held her knees to her chest.

"So?" Neji said.

"So what?" Jane asked smarting off. Neji rolled his eyes.

"What did Tsunade say?" Neji said face palming.

"We're all suspended because of that…" she paused. "good for nothin Karin!"

"She tried to make up excuses…" Kseniya said. "My mom's gonna kill me!" she put her head on her knees.

"Kseniya, let's get back to class…" I said walking away.

"Right…" she said.

We walked down the hallway in silence. Kseniya…I think she was trying to hold back tears.

"Are you…alright?" I questioned a bit nervously not really knowing what to do.

"I don't know…" tears started flowing down her face.

By the time we got to the class room Kseniya stopped crying.

We took our seats. Mr. Morino told us to discuss our projects.

"We'll meet at my house…Saturday around, one…is that good?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's fine." She said sadly.

"Why is your mom gonna be angry?" I asked without thinking.

"Because I promised not to get into any more trouble when we moved here…and it's only the second day…at school…" she explained with a sigh.

I said nothing else. We kept quiet through out the rest of the class.

(Jane's POV)

I was walking back to the cafeteria to get Kseniya's bag and finish my lunch. Neji followed me.

"Why are you following me!" I yelled.

"Why, does it bother you Jane?" he teased.

"I'm NOT in the mood, Neji!" I yelled once more.

"Jane just calm down, and tell me what's wrong." He said calmly as he grabbed my hand.

"It's just that…Karin is such a bitch! And she was trying to play it off as if she didn't do anything! And then when…I…"

Neji started to inch closer to my face.

"N…Neji what are you…?" and at that his lips brushed against mine. My face went red, and I knew it!

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer. I started to kiss him back passionately. He broke the kiss and looked down at me as I stared up at him in shock. He leaned down by my ear.

"Sorry, I just noticed how cute you are when you're angry." He whispered softly.

"um…" he cut me off with another kiss.

"Umogachi, you're already suspended! And do you want to join her Mr. Hyuuga!" Tsunade yelled.

"No, ma'am." Neji said.

"Well, then get to your classes!" she yelled walking past us.

"See you later." Neji said giving me a peck on the lips then leaving.

I just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"WTF JUST HAPPENED!" I yelled.  
(Kseniya POV)

It was now the end of the day and I was not in the mood to tell my mom.

"Yo, Kseniya!" Naruto yelled catching up to me.

"What…" I asked…

"Look if it's about this morning…I didn't mean to piss you off…" I cut him off.

"I'm over that now…but I'm suspended…"

"WHAT! WHY?" he yelled.

"It's Karin's fault…" I said sadly.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"No…"

"I'm sure it's not that bad…only a week right?"

"yeah, but my mom is gonna kill me!" I yelled.

Naruto tried to cheer me up but I didn't work to well. I finally got home and hesitated to open the door. When I did, there was my mom, standing there with a mean look on her face.

"SUSPENDED!" she yelled.

Here we go…

"AND YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT!"

I started to walk to my room. She followed.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID TO GET ALL THIS!"

I ignored her as I walked down the hall.

"AND WE AGREED ON NO TROUBLE, DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT!"

As I got to my door, I sighed and turned to her with tears in my eyes.

"That's it! I'm done, if you can't behave then I want you out of this house."

With that she walked away. I got into my room and packed a few things, including the project. And called the only phone number I had.

"Hello, Gaara?" I questioned breathing heavily.

_**"Kseniya? What do you want?"**_ he asked.

"My mom just kicked me out of my house, and I was wondering if I can stay with you for awhile…until I raise money for an apartment.

_**"…" **_

"…."

_**"Fine, I'll come pick you up."**_ he said hanging up the phone.

I walked out the door with my suit case and waited for Gaara at the end of the drive way. Gaara then arrived in a black hoody and black pants. I stood up and we started walking to his house.

"So, is your mom that harsh?" he asked.

"Only when I screw up…"

"You and I both know that, that fight wasn't your fault."

"I know, but she'll cool off in about a month." I said.

"This happened before?"

"Sadly yes." I said.

"We're here."

I looked up and saw Gaara's house. It was average. We walked in. It was a normal sized house and looked very nice and neat.

"We'll be alone until Kankuro and Temari get here."

"Why are Kankuro and Temari coming here?" I asked.

"They're my siblings." He stated bluntly.

"…" I stood there dumbfounded.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait!" I said a bit shocked, "Kankuro AND Temari are your siblings?"

"Is it that surprising?" he asked.

"Yeah! So where should I put my stuff?"

"Follow me."

We walked down the hall and up the stairs and went into the room on the right. It was a small room with a bed, and some curtains.

I walked into the room and set my stuff down.

"If you need me, my room is down the hall." He said as he turned and walked away.

I wonder what I'm gonna draw for that art project…


End file.
